


Therapy Sessions

by Animebug



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Insecurity, Issues, M/M, Past, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebug/pseuds/Animebug
Summary: Where Peter Parker is a licensed therapist in his thirties who takes on the more difficult cases that regular people just can’t relate to. And VA hospitals can only be spread so thin. So, after the many setbacks in his own life and careers Peter turned to trying to salvage the daily everyday life of heroes and mutants after hanging up the suit for good. Now he’s faced with his toughest case, Wade Wilson aka Deadpool Merc with a Mouth.





	Therapy Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have an outline for this idea [still off researching the Deadpool comics to get a better mindset of the man the marvel the merc].

The room was on the smaller side, not what one would expect from looking at the building from the outside. It looked like it came out of a travel guide to Rome with the use of sculptural pillars and buttresses which were really unneeded. Too many windows that was just asking a sniper to take out anyone they decided had lived long enough. Where was the safety? The security? If they can't even care to protect their bodies how can they expect someone to simply hand over their darkest secrets in an unfortified 'sanctuary'?

A knock at the doorway made the man turn to look towards the sound only to be met with a small barely positive smile and tired whiskey eyes that only seemed to become heavier from the thin wire frames of reading glasses.

“Hello, Mr. Wilson I presume? I’m Peter Parker and I’ll be your therapist for your assigned evaluation.” Mr. Parker had a rather soft voice like that of a narrator that talks for nature documentaries that could help Wade get some sleep on those rather tougher nights.


End file.
